The invention relates to electric or "eddy current" speed reducers or retarders of low power, that is to say developing a moderate retarding torque.
It relates more particularly to home-exercisers, because it is in their case that its use seems to offer the most advantage, but not exclusively, in speed reducers, for home-trainers, and in particular fixed cycles designed for muscle development.
It is recalled that these cycles comprise a frame bearing a saddle, a crank-gear, a wheel driven by the rotation of this crank-gear generally through a chain cooperating with the chain wheel of the crank-gear and with a sprocket wheel angularly connected to the wheel, and braking means for this wheel.
These braking means work generally by friction and comprise a pad or roller applied with an adjustable force against a suitable portion of the wheel such as the rim or tire.
Such braking means have the drawback of a relatively rapid wear and difficult and unreliable adjustment.
To avoid these drawbacks, it has already been proposed to constitute braking means by a small eddy current brake.